Why is It Wrong?
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Just a little lie, a lot of love, and a whole lot of drama. Would you expect any less from the students at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

_The events that are about to be described to you, about my seven years at Hogwarts, will no doubt surprise you. But you can't really say it was all my fault, so what if I looked a bit older than I actually was. . .and lied about it for a while? When you have feelings for someone, no one can put that flame out. Oh, great, the baby's crying. . ._

**First Year**

I stared down at my food, too anxious to eat. The Sorting had just ended, and I had been Sorted into Slytherin, just as expected. Scorpius couldn't have been more pleased, and rushed off to the Owlery to write to Daddy just as I had sat down. I ran my fingers through my long, blonde hair, which was sticking out in all directions, thanks to my nap on the train ride here.

Scorpius returned to the table, sitting down next to me and grinned.

"Heh, I saw one of Potter's kids, the younger girl, she is so hot! If she wasn't two years younger than me I would tap that!" Kyle looked at Scorp and frowned.

"Dude, that's just gross. You're eyeing a fourth year? What's the matter with you?" Scorpius shrugged.

"I know what I want when I see it, besides, Zabini, you're one to talk, how much older is your dad from your mum? Eight years?" He looked at me and frowned.

"Trix, why're you so quiet?" I rolled my eyes at his pet name for me and sighed.

"I want to go home. I miss Mummy and Daddy." Scorp stared at me for a moment, and then laughed.

"You're such a baby! It's been, what, four hours since you've seen them? Grow up!" Kyle rolled his eyes and leaned in towards me when Scorp wasn't looking.

"Don't listen to him. His first year he was bawling like a baby because he missed your folks." I giggled quietly and then turned back to my food, taking a drink of my pumpkin juice before turning my eyes to the Gryffindor table. I know I'm technically supposed to claim one of them as my sworn enemy, but they didn't really look all that bad. Scorp pointed out the Potter kids to me, making a remark on Lily's boobs before turning away and talking to Jason and James.

I started to talk with Kyle again, when a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention for some reason, and I turned to look at the doors, only to catch sight of one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen. He had short, dark blonde hair that stuck out in every direction, but still managed to look tended to, and his muscles filled out the shoulders and sleeves of his robes in all the right places. I watched him move to the Gryffindor table and sighed, shaking my head. Gorgeous, but a Gryffindor, and no doubt a hell of a lot older than me. Out of my league. Kyle followed my gaze and smiled.

"That's Dilan. Gryffindor prefect, and Keeper on their house team, since of course a Potter has to be Seeker. I've seen the guy play, and if this wasn't his last year, he could totally pull off playing Seeker once James is gone." He noticed that my gaze hadn't left the Dilan boy's face since he started talking and smirked.

"Don't get any ideas into that pretty little blonde head of yours. He's five and a half years older than you. You want your brother stuck in Azkaban for murder, or worse, using an Unforgiveable? Or your dad. . .again?" I shook my head and looked away.

"I wasn't. . .I just. . .I like Quidditch, thought maybe I could talk to him about it sometime." Kyle smirked.

"I'm a Chaser and you never want to talk to me about Quidditch." I looked at him and grinned.

"That's because you're ugly as all hell, mate. Sorry." He rolled his eyes and laughed, taking a bite out of the sandwich on his plate.

"Just for that, I'm not introducing you to the bloke." I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Like I need your help? Just watch." I made sure Scorp was preoccupied, before grabbing my plate and walking over to the Gryffindor table, right up to Dilan, who raised an eyebrow at me, curious as to what the hell a Slytherin was doing all the way over there.

"Do you. . .uh, we're all out of mashed potatoes, do you need yours?" He stared at me for a moment, and then smiled.

"Not at all, here." He took my plate and scooped some potatoes on it before giving it back to me.

"You need anything else, just ask." I blushed slightly, and he extended his hand to me.

"I'm Dilan by the way, what's your name?" I had noticed that the entire Gryffindor table had gone quiet, and most of the students at the other tables too, before answering.

"Ah. . .uh. . .I'm. . ." _CRAP, what's my name, what's my name?_ "Bella, my name's Bella." I shook his hand, and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I nodded and smiled slightly before returning to my seat, where both Scorp and Kyle where staring at me. Kyle laughed.

"Hoooooo damn!" Scorp frowned.

"Why were you over there talking to that pretty boy Gryffindor?" I frowned, holding my plate up to him.

"I wanted mashed potatoes." He eyed the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, which was completely full, and then rolled his eyes, standing up and moving to the other end of the table to sit with his girlfriend. Kyle smirked, picking up his fork and taking a bite of the potatoes on my plate.

"Good job. I couldn't have thought of a better way to introduce myself to a girl I liked than that." I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest, a smug grin on my face.

"My Daddy taught me everything he knows. . .well. . .what girls tried on him, heh." Kyle nodded, looking up when a Slytherin prefect stood and started gathering first years.

"You'd better go kiddo, looks like Moses is taking the first years to teach them the password, I'll catch up with you later." He smiled and I nodded, getting up and joining the group. All the first years mashed out the door at the same time, Gryffindors shoving Slytherins back and forth. I passed Dilan, the prefect that was leading the Gryffindor first years and he frowned.

"Are you a first year?" I panicked slightly, not wanting to ruin my chances with him, and then shook my head.

"No, I'm uh. . ." I tried to quickly think of the oldest age I could pass for.

"I'm a fifth year. I'm helping Moses with the first years because he's not all that capable, heh." Dilan nodded and smiled.

"Oh, okay, well, I'll see you around." I grinned, before catching up with Moses, glad he was friends with Scorpius so I could talk to him and make it look like I was helping.

**~X~X~X~**

I sighed, laying out on the grass by lake, trying to soak up as much sun as I could after the overcast week we had. I closed my eyes, intending to take a nap, when I heard a soft thump in the grass next to me. I opened my eyes and frowned when I saw a quaffle sitting next to me. I grabbed it and stood up, looking around for the owner, smiling when I saw Dilan heading in my direction, skimming the grass on his broom. I tossed it to him as he stopped by me and smiled.

"What a coincidence, I drop a ball and it happens to be right next to you." I raised an eyebrow at him, and he blushed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I know that. Quidditch practice going on right now?" Dilan nodded, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, they'll be expecting me back soon. . .oh, I was wondering, you said you're a fifth year, but I've never seen you around before, how's that?" I smiled.

"My dad didn't want me going to school with boys initially, so he sent me to Salem Witches Academy in America for my first four years. My mum just convinced him to let me go to Hogwarts this year." He frowned slightly, and then nodded.

"Well that must have blown, being so far away from your family for months at a time." I shook my head.

"If I told you who my family was, you'd agree with me when I say it didn't." Dilan smirked.

"Can't be that bad, unless you're like. . .a Weasley or something, new cousins and siblings and incestual twins popping out every day." I smirked at his reference to the founders of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and shook my head.

"Nope, worse. I'm a Malfoy." He nodded.

"Oh, yeah. The hair, shoulda figured." I glanced towards the castle and sighed.

"The only one in my family I can really stand is my dad. Although I do resent him because of the fact that he named me after his crazy aunt." He frowned for a moment, and then laughed.

"Oh! Bella, Bellatrix, okay. I thought you might have been talking about Andromeda." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because Bella is totally a nickname for Andromeda." Dilan held his hands out in front of him.

"C'mon, gimme a break. I've been hit one too many times in the head with a bludger for common sense to come easily anymore." I smirked.

"So you're stupid?" He rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I got O's on all my O.W.L.s, just a little slow sometimes." He turned towards the Quidditch pitch and sighed.

"That'll be James, bitching at me. Thanks for catching my ball, I'll see ya around, mkay?" I nodded and watched as he flew back to the Quidditch pitch, tossing the quaffle to another player before taking his position back in front of the goal posts.

I stood there for a moment, before sighing and walking back up to the castle, down to the dungeon dorms, and falling forward onto my bed to take a long needed nap.

**~X~X~X~**

I sighed, picking at the cottage cheese on my plate with my fork. It was a Hogsmeade Saturday, so the Great Hall was pretty much empty, save for a sprinkling of first and second years who didn't need to study, and older students that hadn't gotten their permission slips signed. I had started to think that the night had been lost, when Dilan entered the hall, saw me, and joined me at my table.

"Hey! Missing permission slip?" He shook his head.

"Nah, just didn't feel like going this weekend. You?" I nodded.

"Yeah. . .I didn't get a permission slip for some reason, so, I'm guess I'm not going, heh." He glanced around the hall, his eyes narrowing when he spotted one girl at the Hufflepuff table, and then he looked back at me. I frowned.

"What was that about?" He shrugged, grabbing a napkin and started shredding it.

"Eh, my ex." I nodded, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Broke up with you?" He shook his head.

"It's not. . .it's really. . .it's complicated." We were both quiet for a moment, and then I sighed.

"You want my food? I can't eat, everything's so different here, I'm just too stressed out to have an appetite right now." He smiled and nodded, sliding my plate towards him and taking my fork.

"Yeah, James made us do drills this morning, I couldn't even walk until maybe an hour ago. They need to put seats on brooms. Sitting, on a rod of wood, moving through the air, at high speeds, for extended periods of time does no good for my. . well. . you know. . 'that'." I nodded and laughed, deciding to at least try and eat and apple, taking one from a bowl nearby.

"Yeah, I know what 'that' is, heh." He raised an eyebrow at me and frowned.

"Uncomfortable?" I shook my head quickly.

"No. . but my brother kind of told me not to talk to you, heh. He's not very fond of Gryffindors, especially of the Quidditch player variety." Dilan smirked.

"Doesn't want you hanging out with Gryffindors?" I nodded.

"That, and he thinks I like you, heh." He flashed a crooked grin at me, making my heart melt.

"Heh, cute." I blushed slightly and looked away, the two of us sitting in silence for a moment. The food on the table disappeared and was soon replaced with desert, bringing on a new wave of hunger. I reached for a treacle tart just as Dilan spoke.

"Do you?" I looked at him, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Do I what?" He smiled.

"Do you like me?" My face flushed red and I looked down at my hands in my lap. He chuckled.

"Adorable." He leaned forward, looking me in the eye. "It's okay if you do, you know." He paused, and then smiled.

"Is it okay if I like you? Like, more than a friend." I let out a small squeak, burying my face in my hands and he laughed, gently taking my wrists, pulling my hands from my face.

"Don't do that. You're a very pretty girl, that beauty should be shown to the world." I smiled slightly, trying to make eye contact, but every time I did, I would just blush harder and look away. I decided to focus on his hands. Soft but firm around my wrists, restraining me, though I knew I wouldn't move even if I could. He laced his fingers with mine and sighed.

"I've got some homework to do, but I'll see you later, m'kay?" I nodded and he smiled before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking note of how many people were staring at me now, before getting up and returning to the common room.

**~X~X~X~**

I pulled my legs up onto the couch next to me, frowning when another first year ran up to me, a piece of paper in his hand, a confused look on his face.

"Uh. . .a Gryffindor seventh year asked me to give this to you, Bellatrix." I snatched the paper away, glaring at him.

"Don't call me Bellatrix." He rolled his eyes and walked away as I unfolded the paper.

_Meet me by the lake? ~Dilan_

I blushed, smiling slightly and walking up to my dorm, where a few other girls I had spoken with briefly were hanging out. I changed out of my school clothes into a pair of jeans and a sweater before starting for the door. One girl frowned.

"Where are you going, it's almost curfew!" Another girl smirked.

"Don't worry, she's probably going to see that prefect she was flirting with. She can't get in trouble, frolicking about with him. That's obviously her plan, right Bell?" I shook my head.

"N-no, he's really nice." A girl with short black hair snorted.

"Yeah and six years older! He's of age and you're barely a witch!" I paused slightly, before leaving the room and passing through the common room, out into the hall. I reread the not again before starting off down the hall, upstairs and out into the courtyard. I had a clear view of the lake, but from where I was standing I couldn't see Dilan, yet.

I crossed the grass, wrapping my arms around myself to keep myself warm and stopped on the edge of the water, glancing around. _Where is he?_ I started to sit, when I heard footsteps behind me. He came up next to me and frowned.

"You cold?" I nodded slightly and he smiled, pulling off his jacket and handing it to me.

"Sorry. Should have thought about it being cold this late." I pulled the jacket on quietly and then looked up at him.

"So. . .you wanted to see me?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I was. . .wondering if you'd go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me." I frowned slightly.

"Dilan, I told you, I can't I don't ha—"

"I know, but. . .James said I could borrow his invisibility cloak, and I know a few secret passages into Hogsmeade. It'll be easy." I bit my lip, knowing that if we were caught, I'd get in a lot more trouble than I would be if I just had no permission slip. But it was worth it. I nodded.

"Okay, yeah, I'll go." He flashed me another one of his crook grinned.

"Excellent. Well, it's in two weeks, so how about. . .just before, we'll meet up in the library?" I nodded, twisting a strand of hair around my finger. He glanced up at the moon and sighed.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to the dungeons. Can't get in trouble if you're with me." I grinned and nodded, starting across the grass. I could sense him following closely behind me for the next few minutes, shuddering at times from the closeness, though it easily passed off as being cold. It took me by surprise when he took my hand, but I couldn't say I wasn't pleased.

We came up to the door and he sighed, hesitating before releasing my hand.

"So. . .I'll see you later, yeah?" I nodded and we stood there for a moment, before leaned forward and pressed his lips to my hair. I blushed furiously and watched as he turned and walked down the hall. I waited until he was out of sight to speak the password and dart through the common room, up to my dorm and curl up in my bed, trying to suppress the giggles that were building in my throat. I covered my face in my hands and kept myself quiet until I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, pulling my hair back in a ponytail, slipping on my jacket. Clara frowned.

"Where are you going?" I looked back at her.

"None of your business." She glared at me and then walked off to the restroom, leaving me with a smug grin on my face. _I love being a bitchy Slytherin, so much fun._ I grabbed my purse before leaving the room and bounding down the stairs, out of the common room and into the hall way. I walked up into the main hall, passing Professor Longbottom. He frowned.

"Going somewhere Miss Malfoy?" I nodded.

"Uh, yes. Going to meet up with some friends in the library. They want to know what I want from Hogsmeade before they go." He was quiet for a moment, and then nodded, starting off down the hall in the direction I had come. I waited until he turned the corner to start running, sighing in relief when I reached the library without running into any other teachers. I checked for Madame Pince before walking to the desks outside the Restricted Section, where Dilan and I had planned to meet.

"Dilan?" I lowered my voice to barely a whisper, my eyes scanning every inch of the area around me. I started towards the Restricted Section, when a hand came down on my arm, almost making me scream. I spun around to see Dilan's head seemingly floating in midair. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You scared me!" He nodded and held the cloak up so I could get under it.

"Yeah, I noticed when you just about jumped out of your knickers." I laughed quietly, walking with him down the hall.

"So where are we going?" We turned down the hall and he stopped by a statue of a witch with a humpback. He held the cloak out of my way and sighed.

"Get up behind her." I clambered up behind the witch, Dilan joined me a few seconds later and pulled out his wand, tapping the witches hump, making it open. He dropped the cloak down the hole and smiled.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." I nodded and dropped down into the hall, landing a few seconds later on a dirt floor. I rushed to get out of the way, just as Dilan landed behind me. He pulled out his wand and sighed.

"_Lumos._" He grabbed my hand and pulled me along the small passage stopping when we reached a trap door. He pushed it up, peering around the room above, before lifting the trap door and the way open. Dilan pulled himself up into the room and then reached down to me, a smile on his face.

"C'mon." I reached up and took his hand, letting him pull me up into the room. I looked around at all the boxes, names of different candies on them.

"Are we-?"

"In the basement of Honeydukes, yes." I glanced around one more time before letting him lead me to a flight of stairs, up into the shop. As we walked into the shop, I spotted Scorp and ducked behind a rack of Cockroach Clusters. Dilan frowned.

"What's wrong?" I glanced across the shop.

"My brother's here." He followed my gaze and nodded.

"C'mon." He pulled on my arm and we made our way out of the shop, keeping out of Scorp's line of sight, though I think Kyle might have saw us, due to the fact that he grinned broadly after looking in our direction. Once we were outside, Dilan draped his arm across my shoulders as we walked down the street.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I shrugged.

"I dunno." He glanced up and down the street.

"Wanna go to the Three Broomsticks? Get some drinks?" I shook my head.

"Too many people there, someone might see me." He nodded and started pulling me off down the street, the crowd thinning out.

"We'll go to the Hog's Head, then. I want butter beer." I smiled and followed him, walking into the dank pub which smelled strongly of goat and alcohol. My nose wrinkled and he smiled.

"I know right? I'm surprised the Ministry hasn't shut this place down for not meeting code." We walked up to the counter and an older man, maybe in his forties, with dark red hair, greeted us, a smile on his face.

"'Ello, welcome to the Hog's Head, where we'll serve anything to anyone, my name's George, what can I get you?" Dilan smiled.

"Butter beer please, George." George looked at me and grinned.

"And what can I get for you, cutie?" I smiled slightly.

"Uh. . .Firewhiskey." George nodded and walked off into the back, while Dilan just stared at me.

"Firewhiskey, really?" I shrugged.

"I have butterbeer all the time. If he'll serve us anything, I wanna try something new." Dilan was quiet for a moment and then called into the back.

"George! Bring me a firewhiskey too!" George chuckled from the back and came to the counter two glasses in his hand, each with smoke hovering on the surface of the dark red liquid. He set the glasses down, and Dilan cast a skeptic glance at mine.

"You sure?" I nodded, grabbing my glass and taking a sip.

"Of course. Here's to you." He raised an eyebrow at me, and then took his own glass, smiling slightly.

"No, to _you_."

**~X~X~X~**

Back up at the school, in the Gryffindor common room, a smuggled bottle of firewhiskey in my hand, I took another drink and looked up at Dilan, running a finger over his cheek.

"Hehe, you're really pretty." He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair.

"Naw. . ." I downed the rest of the firewhiskey, staring at the bottle when I realized it was all gone.

"It's. . .empty. . ." He smirked, taking the bottle from me and setting it on the coffee table. I frowned.

"Hey, I wanted that!" Dilan smiled, clearly not as drunk as I was.

"It's all gone babe." I bit my lip, and then looked up at him, slipping my arms around his neck.

"Wanna have some _real _fun?" He raised an eyebrow at me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What did you have in mind sweetheart?" I smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt, pressing my lips to his.

"Well. . ." He nodded, sweeping me up into his arms, and starting up the stairs. He pushed the door to his room open, glaring at the other two boys that were inside.

"Get out." They both nodded knowingly, leaving the room as quickly as we had come. Dilan set me down on the bed, crawling on top of me.

"You sure?" I nodded, my voice light, obviously drunk.

"Yeah. . .yeah! I'm totally sure." He frowned slightly, so I reached down and started groping at the slight bulge in his pants, making him groan and the tent bigger. I kissed his neck, whimpering quietly.

"Please. . ." Dilan nodded, pressing his lips against mine. His hands slipped up under my sweater, unhooking my bra. He pulled his hand back around, taking my left breast and massaging it slowingly, running his cold fingers over my already erect nipples. I moaned, knotting my fingers in his hair, slipping my tongue into his mouth, wrapping mine around his.

Dilan moan, pulling my sweater off over my head, taking the nipple he hadn't been tending to into his mouth, biting down on it lightly, giving the other a hard squeeze. I shuddered, and started working at the buttons on his shirt as best as I could, though my hands were shaking. He smiled, helping me with the rest and tossing his shirt to the floor before unbuttoning my pants, yanking them around my ankles. He eyed my panties, which were a bit modest for a supposed fifth year before he started rubbing my clit through the thin fabric.

I gasped in pleasure, thrusting my hips up, rubbing furiously against his hand.

"M-more." He nodded, tearing my underwear out of the way before sliding one of his long, slender fingers into my moist opening. I sighed, pressing my face into his shoulder as he slowly slid his digit in and out of me.

"Jeez, Bells, you're so tight, I'd think you've never done this before." I moaned, shaking my head.

"N-no." He raised an eyebrow at me and then smiled, slipping another finger inside, pumping faster.

"Well, then I promise I'll show you a good time." Dilan paused before sticking yet another finger in with the others, stretching them apart slightly before working my wet pussy even harder then before. I groaned, digging my nails into his shoulder.

"O-oh, god, Dilan. . .I-I'm coming!" I felt my muscle tighten around his fingers before my juices began to flow, out into his hand and the covers on the bed. He lowered his mouth to 'lips' licking up what he could before sticking his tongue deep inside, sucking and even blowing into my entrance at times.

When I was clean he came back up, pressing his lips to mine, letting me taste myself before whispering into my ear.

"You taste so good. . ." I moaned at the rugged, sexy tone his voice had taken since we started, and watched as he backed away slightly, unzipping his pants to pull out his member, throbbing, seven and a half inches in length. Just seeing it I knew he wouldn't be able to fight it all inside me. He stroked himself furiously, his eyes not once leaving mine.

"Do you want it?" I nodded, my eyes hungry. Dilan grinned, crawling towards me. He rubbed his tip against my slit, searching for my entrance before sticking about an inch, just that enough to make me gasp in pain. He rocked back and forth, trying to stretch me out before pushing further in. I hissed through my teeth, determined not to shout out. He pulled out slightly, and then thrust back in, fitting in four inches of himself, groaning quietly.

"I'm so close. . .where do you want it?" I shook my head, pressing my lips to his.

"K-keep going." Dilan nodded, thrusting in harder, and I cried out in pain when I felt him break through my elastic barrier. He pumped into my pussy faster, sweat rolling down his chest and mine. The panting started, and I knew he was close, as was I, my muscles clutching around him each time he pulled back. He gasped, and I could suddenly feel his cum shooting into me, coating my wall with his sticky seed. He shot a few more streams into me before pulling out and cumming on my stomach.

His breathing heavy, he rolled into the space on the bed next to me, pulling me close.

"That. . .was. amazing." Dilan kissed my shoulder, and then my hair, coming down off his high from the sex. He paused and then looked at me.

"Bella. . .would it be okay. . .If I said I love you?" I looked up at him and then nodded, curling up against his chest.

"It'd be the only thing that could make this better." He pressed his lips to mine and sighed.

"I love you, so much. I'll never hurt you, ever, okay? I promise." I kissed his collar bone and smiled.

"I love you too." I was quiet for a moment, a frown on my face. Dilan raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's the matter?" I bit my lip, running my fingers through his hair.

"I. . .I need to tell you something." He smiled, taking my hand and kissing my wrist.

"Hmm, what?" I paused slightly, sitting up, pulling the blanket around me.

"I. . .I'm. . .a first year." His hand tensed around my wrist and he frowned.

"What?" I took a deep breath, not wanting to repeat the words.

"I. . .am. . .a first year. This is my first year at any magical school. . .and I'm eleven years old." Dilan immediately let go of my wrist and jumped up, grabbing my clothes off the floor and holding them out to me.

"Get out." I stared up at him, tears pricking at my eyes.

"Wh-what?" His eyes narrowed.

"Get out!" I took my clothes and ran out into the hall. Pulling them on before bolting down the stairs, tears streaking down my cheeks. I ran out of the common room, to the nearest bathroom, locking myself in a stall, covering my face in my hands, sobbing loudly. I was about to leave, when Moaning Myrtle stuck her head over the top of the stall, looking at me.

"What happened?" I glared up at her, walking out of the stall.

"Go. . .rot in the U-Bend, Myrtle." She huffed and I heard her speak as I left.

"Well, fine, little slut." I stopped outside the door, thinking about what had happened, before turning and running down to the dungeons.

**~X~X~X~**

Lily Potter walked up to me in the library, holding a vial in her hands.

"Uh. . hey. . .you're, Bellatrix Malfoy, right?" I looked up at her through my bangs, nodding slightly.

"Y-yeah." She was quiet for a moment, glancing over her shoulder at a few other girls who were watching us, and then sighed.

"We heard. . .about what happened. . .with you and Dilan, so we went to Madame Pomphrey, just incase you didn't." She handed me the vial and smiled.

"It's an. . .abortion draught. From what we heard from the guys in Dilan's room it didn't sound like you guys used protection." I nodded and downed the potion, my eyes watering for a moment, before looking at her.

"Th-thank you." She paused, before speaking again.

"That was a real rotten thing to do. Fucking a first year and then just kicking her out." I shook my head quickly.

"I-It wasn't his fault. . .I. . .I told him I was a fifth year." Lily frowned, and then nodded.

"Oh. . .well. . .do you want to come to lunch with us? My brother, Al, noticed that you were always alone, and then I noticed, so I thought maybe you'd like t—"

"You're taking pity on me? Haven't you heard that a Malfoy doesn't need pity from a Potter." She stared at me, looking hurt.

"Well, I just thought—"

"I'm kidding, Lily. Thank you." She smiled and took my hand, pulling me off to the group of girls.

"C'mon guys! She's hanging out with us for a while."

**~X~X~X~**

I sat down at the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly with Lily, when Dilan walked up, looking extremely uncomfortable. I looked away, while Lily glared up at him.

"What do you want, Dillhole? It's too bad my brother needs you on the Quidditch team or I'd tell Professor Neville everything that happened!" Dilan nodded, his eyes still on me.

"Bella. . .can we talk?" I looked up at him, frowning, before nodding slightly and getting up. Lily grabbed my arm.

"Bells, you don't have to if you don't want to." I nodded and pulled away, following him out of the Great Hall. He stopped walking and looked down at me.

"So. . .you lied about your age." I nodded, staring down at my feet, knowing this was going to turn into a lecture from Mr. Prefect.

"And then. . .we had sex." I nodded again, looking everywhere but in his eyes, because I knew I would just start crying again. Dilan paused, and then suddenly he reached out and took my hands.

"And I did something really stupid, that I'm extremely sorry for." I looked up at him, and saw he was smiling at me.

"Even. . .after everything, I wanted to be with you more than anything else. And I know it's not exactly normal. . .for two lovers to be six years apart, but I did say that I love you, and that has nothing to do with your age." I nodded slightly, running my fingers through my hair.

"So what does this mean?" He pulled me closer and smiled, softly pressing his lips to mine.

"It means I want to be with you, more than anyone else, and I want it to be you that cheers for me at my Quidditch games, and. . .I want you to be the one I take care of when we're both out of school. Will you let me?" I nodded and smiled, throwing myself into his arms.

"Y-yes." He kissed my hair and sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you."

**~X~X~X~**

"You know he probably didn't mean any of it!"

"He just said all that because he probably thinks you're pregnant!"

"He's a Quidditch player, they don't care about serious relationships!" I rolled my eyes, pulling on my uniform, getting ready to go to class.

"Guys, can you please just. ..not talk about him like that? Dilan's really sweet, and he cares. He honestly, truly cares." Lily was quiet for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Ying Jao smirked.

"I think it's nice. I don't know what the big problem is. So what if he's a seventh year? Big whoop." I sighed, grabbing my bag.

"Thanks for the support Ying J." I heard a boy's voice down in the common room.

"Hey! There's a Gryffindor preppy down here!" I laughed and called down the stairs.

"That's MY Gryffindor and he's not a fucking prep!" I smiled and bounded down the stairs, my bag over my shoulder. I ran out into the hall where Dilan was waiting to sweep me up into his arms, pressing my lips to his.

"Hey beautiful, mind if I walk you to class?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No, not at all, let's go."

**~X~X~X~**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, sitting in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Dilan to come down from the dorms. Seconds later he bounded down the stairs and sighed.

"Sorry, the guys wanted to look at some magazines, I said no, they said yes, a little Petrificus Totallus and I was trapped until they were done, heh." I nodded and smiled, running my fingers through my hair.

"So. . .graduation is tomorrow." He grinned, and sat down next to me, pressing his lips to my shoulder.

"Yeah? What about it?" I frowned slightly.

"Well. . .I wanna go. . .but I know how we talked about not wanting teachers to know about us and stuff. . . " Dilan nodded, falling quiet as he thought.

"Well. . .I'm sure I can get James let me borrow the old invisibility cloak that night. You can sneak in, take a seat in the back and it'll go off without a hitch." I hesistated before pressing on.

"Well. . .I sort of wanted to be. . .more there for you." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Go on." I sighed.

"Could. . .do you think maybe. . .you can convince Fred or Rose to make an aging potion for me? Then I can really be there, teachers won't recognize me, I can go to the banquet with you afterwards, it'll be fun." Dilan shook his head.

"The effects only last for an hour and I don't want you getting caught, I don't want us getting in trouble." I rolled my eyes, running my fingers through his hair.

"Well. . .what are we gonna do then?" He turned his head, kissing my wrist and sighed.

"I dunno. . .I guess I could skip graduation, and just spend time with you, they'd send me the diploma through owl post, it doesn't really matter." I shook my head quickly.

"But the award for your perfect scores on your N.E.W.T.s! I don't want you to miss that!" Dilan was quiet for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alrighty then, a compromise. You stay in your common room for graduation, okay? And then instead of going to the dinner, since nothing happens their anyhow, I'll come back and be with you, got it?"

I nodded and smiled, pressing my lips to his.

"Sounds good to me."

**~X~X~X~**

Lily had let me into Gryffindor Tower and I made my way up to Dilan's room, shooing the other boys away. I had about ten minutes to set up, so I pulled the candles out of my bag and lit them, before using a simple charm to make them float in the air. Digging through my bag, I thought I heard someone on the stairs, holding my breath until the footsteps passed before pulling out the lingerie I had borrowed from Ying J and changing into it.

The black lace hung down to my thighs, covering pretty much everything, so the piece would have been pretty modest, had it not been for the fact that it was almost entire see through. I sat down on his bed glancing around the room, my eyes stopping on the door when I heard more footsteps, and the handle turn. Dilan walked into his room, and pulled off his shirt, walking over to his dresser, not having seen me yet. I leaned across the bed, kicking my legs up behind me.

"Hey there handsome," I purred. He jumped slightly and turned, smiling when he saw me.

"Hey babe." He took off his tie and pulled on a muscle shirt, sitting down on the bed next to me. Dilan eyed the lingerie and then smiled.

"What are you doing, silly?" He kissed my hair and sighed. I slipped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"Giving you a graduation night to remember." He shook his head, pulling away slightly.

"I'll always remember it, because I'm spending it with the girl I love." Dilan stood up suddenly and I watched as he walked over to the dresser, pulling out a large tshirt and handing it to me.

"Put this on." I frowned.

"Why?" He smiled.

"Because, you need more clothes. . .I'm not having sex with you Bella." I bit my lip, wondering what I had done wrong.

"Why?" Dilan grabbed my shoulders and smiled.

"Hey, don't be upset. I just. . .I can't have sex with an eleven year old." I glared up at him.

"_Why?_ You didn't seem to mind last ti—"

"In case you forgot, I did mind. " I rolled my mind.

"Yeah, you also said that age didn't matter, be—"

"Because I love you, yes. But sex with a first year is something I wouldn't feel right making a repeat of. The only reason I agreed to have sex with you the first time was because I thought you were fifteen, things were different." He kissed me again and sighed, pushing the shirt into my hands.

"Put it on. Not tonight." I hesitated before pulling the shirt on over my head, and grabbing my jeans up off the floor, yanking them on, still a bit peeved.

"Alright then, so what do you want to do?" Dilan waved his wand, extinguishing the candles and lowering them to the ground before answering.

"Well, let's go eat dinner in the Great hall, and then a moonlit walk by the lake?" I nodded and smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

**~X~X~X~**

I followed Dilan across the grass, lacing my fingers with his as we walked. I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"The moon on the water is so pretty." He looked down at me and smiled, kissing my hair.

"But not half as beautiful as you." He pulled me down into the grass, and I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"Dilan. . .what do you wanna be when you leave here?" Dilan was quiet for a moment before responding.

"I dunno really what I wanna do. Maybe a Healer, or an Auror. . .but there's one thing I definitely want to be in the future." I smiled, draping my arm across his chest.

"Hmm, what?" He ran his fingers through my hair and sighed.

"The perfect husband, and the best father I can be, with my beautiful wife at my side." I blushed, looking up at him.

"Funny, I've kinda always wanted to be a mom." He smiled, kissing me softly.

"Maybe we'll both get our wish someday."

**~X~X~X~**

I bit my lip, standing on the platform with Dilan. He pulled me into his arms and sighed.

"I'll write as often as I can, love. I promise." He kissed me and smiled, before turning on the spot and Disapparating. I grabbed my trolley and sighed, pushing it along the platform, when suddenly Scorp walked up and grabbed it, making me stop.

"What the bloody hell what that?" I frowned.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed.

"I saw you kissing Ross!" I gasped, glancing around.

"S-Scorp. . ._please_, don't tell Mummy and Daddy please?" He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"On one condition." I frowned.

"What?" He grinned, glancing down the train.

"You've got to get me a date with Lily Potter next year. If a first year was fair game to a seventh year, then Lily is no problem to me." I nodded quickly.

"Okay, I will! Just don't mention him at home or around any family, okay?" He nodded, tossing his luggage onto my trolley and started pushing it down the platform.

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

**~X~X~X~**

**Second Year**

I walked down the train, a small black box in my hand, full of my letters from Dilan. Lily saw me coming and smiled, dragging me into her compartment.

"Hey you! I missed you over the summer!" I nodded quickly and sat down.

"Lily, I need to ask a huge favor of you." She raised an eyebrow at me, sitting across from me.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I need you to go on a date with my brother." Lily gasped.

"Ew! Why?" I bit my lip, glancing out into the hall.

"Because if you don't , he's going to tell our parents about Dilan, and then a lot f bad things could happen!" Lily was quiet for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, okay, fine, I'll do it." I squealed, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Oh, thank you Lily, you're the best!"

**~X~X~X~**

I sat in the chair by the window, my knees pulled up to my chest, staring outside, up at the moon. I heard the door open and shut and then Lily was standing next to me, a plate of food in her hands.

"Uh. . .Bells, I brought you some food, in case you were hungry." I didn't say anything, but I watched out of the corner of my eye as she set the plate down and sat on my bed.

"Bella, you've really gone on a downward spiral since the beginning of the school year. I've written to Dilan twice, and the Headmistress has sent plenty of letters to your parents about your behavior. If you don't pull yourself together, they're going to find out about him soon." I shook my head.

"No, they can't." Lily sighed and walked up to me, grabbing my arm.

"And Dilan is worried about you too. He said he wishes he could be here for you." I looked up at her.

"Where is he right now? Is he nearby?" She shook her head.

"No, he's in Ireland right now. Not sure why, but he is." I nodded, disappointed, and turned my gaze back to the window. Lily groaned.

"I know. . .Bella, I know you love him. . .but maybe for your own good. . .you should move on." I shook my head.

"No! I won't!" She was quiet for a moment, and then sighed.

"Well. . .if you're going to be like this the rest of your time at Hogwarts. . .i don't know what to tell you." She pushed the food closer to me and then sighed, leaving the room, and me with it.

**~X~X~X~**

**Third Year**

_Nothing changed that year. I lost a few friends, and a few pounds, but not once did my feelings for Dilan change._

**Fourth Year**

_I joined the school choir in that year, but nothing changed. I just didn't have the fight in me anymore._

**Fifth Year**

_Father tried to have me removed from Hogwarts, but I refused. Little did I know that a lot of things were about to change. . ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sixth Year**

Walking towards the parlor, I sighed, frowning when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Uh. . .I'll get it!" I opened the door, frowning when I saw a Ministry wizard standing at the front door.

"Can I help you?" He nodded, glancing past me into the house.

"Yes, are you Bellatrix Malfoy?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, yes I am." He stepped inside, edging past me.

"Well, I'd like to speak to you and your parents, if you don't mind." I stood there for a moment and then nodded.

"Uh. . sure. Let me show you to the parlor and I'll go find them." I led him to the parlor, making sure an elf had arrived to serve him tea before leaving and walking up the stairs to Daddy's study. I knocked quietly and pushed the door open.

"Um. . .Daddy, there's a man from the Ministry here. He wants to talk to me, you, and Mum about something." Daddy looked up from the Prophet and nodded.

"Yes of course, I'm coming." He stood up and followed me down the stairs, pulling Mum from her private room before we all walked to the room. He smirked.

"Seamus Finigan. Hogwarts Governor, really? I expected Potter would have come to share news if it was so important." The man frowned up at Daddy and sighed.

"Just take a seat, Malfoy, this is important." Daddy glanced at Mum and I before sitting down, the both of us on either side.

"What's this all about?" Seamus glanced at me, and then sighed.

"Well. . .Hogwarts has hired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Daddy scoffed.

"What else is new?" Seamus shook his head.

"Will you just listen? A few years ago, he attended Hogwarts himself, during, Bellatrix's first year." Daddy looked at me and frowned.

"And?" Seamus casted me an apologetic look, and I instantly knew what was coming.

"Well. . .it's been. . .revealed that the two have been exchanging love letters, since the summer of that year." Daddy's face turned red.

"WHAT?" Seamus sighed.

"The Board of Governors has discussed it, and the boy is keeping his job, but we ask Bellatrix that she keep personal interactions with him to a minimum, at least until she finishes at Hogwarts." Daddy glared at Seamus, and then at me.

"I have one question. . .is he of Pureblood?" Seamus rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Malfoy." Daddy nodded.

"Then. . .I suppose, I have no problem with this. . .thank you for letting us know." Seamus frowned.

"That's it? You're not going to. . .Wa—"

"I'll kindly ask you to leave now, thank you." Seamus paused, staring at me, before leaving the house. Daddy was quiet for a moment, before looking at me.

"What were you thinking? My little girl. . ."

"Daddy, it's not as bad a—"

"As bad as I think? You've been fraternizing with a Professor, how is it not as bad as I'm thinking it is." I frowned slightly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well he wasn't a Professor when we were fraternizing." Daddy was quiet for a moment and then sighed.

"Just. . .stay away from him at school, alright? I don't want you getting in trouble, and, if you do feel something for him, you won't want him in trouble either." I nodded and stood up.

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy." I kissed his cheek before turning and walking out into the hall, up the stairs, and to my room, quietly closing the door behind me. I grabbed the latest letter off the desk and frowned. _This is dated this morning. . .why didn't he tell me he's a professor now?_ I grabbed my Hogwarts letter off the desk and sighed.

"I guess I'll be seeing him soon then. . .I'm going back tomorrow."

**~X~X~X~**

As I walked down the aisle on the train, I heard the whispers, felt the stares. It wasn't until I turned into the compartment Ying J. was in, that I was actually confronted. She frowned.

"So did you hear that Dila—"

"Professor Ross!" We eyed a little first year that shrunk into the corner in reaction to our glares, and I sighed.

"Yeah. A school governor came to my house and told me not to talk to him anymore." Ying J. stared up at me.

"Really? Do you think they know you two had. . ." She glanced at the first year that was staring at her curiously and then back at me.

"That you guys. . .had that study group in your first year?" I sat down and shrugged.

"No idea." We were quiet for a moment, and then Ying sighed.

"So. . .what are you going to do?" I shrugged, looking up when I felt the train slowing down.

"I dunno. I guess I'll see when we get there." I stood up and grabbed my box of letters, leaving the compartment and walking down the aisle, getting to the door just as the train stopped. I held the box in my arms as I stepped off the train and started for the carriages.

**~X~X~X~**

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, I scanned the staff table, my eyes stopping on Dilan, who I recognized instantly. I started to wave, when I noticed he was talking to Professor Longbottom, and he looked really angry. After the Sorting, the Headmistress stood, her lips pressed into a tight line as usual, and her eyes cold.

"Welcome, new students, and returning students, to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just as a reminder, and a warning, no students are permitted in the Forbidden Forest, or to roam the castle after ten." She glanced down the table, frowning slightly before continuing.

"Also, no students are to remain alone with any staff members for a time longer than twenty minutes. Students served detention will be sent to the Great Hall to me to serve their time. Thank you, now, tuck in." I noticed her eyes dart towards me, before sitting down in the head's seat, picking at her food as she usually did.

I glanced at Dilan and smiled when I saw him looking at me. I looked at Ying and frowned.

"Uh. . .you're a prefect, what's the password for the common room?" She raised an eyebrow at me and then sighed.

"Mudblood. Don't tell anyone I told you." I nodded and stood up.

"I'm. . .going to the restroom. I'll be back in a bit." She smiled slightly at me and I turned, leaving the Great Hall and turning into the nearest girl's bathroom. As expected, about five minutes later the door opened, and Dilan walked inside, a smile on his face. I threw myself into his arms, pressing my lips to his.

"I missed you so much!" He lifted me up onto the sinks before a could speak another word and slipped his hand under my shirt, groping my breasts.

"So have I. Can we. . ?" I nodded, shocked and a little breathless, but I sat there as he crossed the bathroom and locked the door. He looked back at me before slipping out of his robes and his shirt, staring at me from across the room in just his black slacks. I grinned.

"Is it possible that you look even hotter than you did before?" He walked back to me, crushing his lips to mine.

"It's possible. . .could just be the forbidden relationship though." Dilan glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned.

"Neville will probably come looking for us in twenty minutes, so we gotta be quick." Just as he spoke, he reached down the front of my pants, jamming two fingers up inside me. I moaned, knotting my fingers in his hair.

"O-oh. . .god, I've missed that." He smiled slightly before yanking my pants down around my ankles, unzipping his own. I looked down at his erect member, reaching down to stroke it, making him moan.

"God, Bells, do you have any idea how bad you are?" I winked up at him and grinned.

"Maybe you should punish me, Professor." He groaned, rubbing his tip against my opening, poking it inside every few seconds.

"Damn. . .that's so hot." I kissed his neck, running my hands down over his chest.

"J-just do it already, baby." He glanced at the door and I rolled my eyes, pressing my body against his.

"Please. . ." Dilan moaned loudly, burying his face in my hair.

"Okay. . .okay." He pushed his head inside me again, and I moaned as I felt my pussy separate and stretch. After prodding around a bit, his started pushing inside me, fitting another inch inside. I looked at him, trying not to moan as I talked.

"What're you doing?" He thrusted inside me, making me gasp in pleasure.

"I'm gonna fit it all into you this time." I nodded, and moaned as he started pounding into me, getting deeper and deeper until his balls were slapping against my hot, dripping skin. I bit my lip, tilting my head back against the mirror as I gripped the side of the sink.

"D-Dilan I'm there!" I moaned loudly as I reached my climax, my muscles clutching around his shaft as he slid in and out of me, my juices spilling out onto him, making it easier for him to fuck me faster, harder. He groaned, panting now as he used my hips to push deeper inside me.

"F-fuck, Bells. . .I-I'm gonna come!" His thrusting stopped abruptly, the sudden stillness was just what I needed to reach my second orgasm, my own setting him off. He pressed further in quickly, and I felt him break through into my unprotected womb just as he came, plastering my walls with his seed. My spasming muscles squeezed every last drop out of him, before he pulled out, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you so much, you know that?" I smiled, panting into his shoulder.

"I-I'll never forget." Dilan glanced towards the door and sighed.

"G-get cleaned up okay? I gotta get out of here before Neville shows up." He pressed his lips against mine and yanked his clothes on before slipping out the door. I stared after him, letting my breathing slow before standing up, cleaning off with some paper towels, pulling my clothes on, and walking down to the dungeons.

**~X~X~X~**

Ying looked at me as I walked into the room and gasped.

"Where have you been? You said you'd be right back!" She eyed my hair and frowned.

"Oh, Bella, you didn't." I nodded and smiled, falling forward onto my bed.

"I did. . .we did, and it was so much better than I remembered." She was quiet for a moment and then sighed.

"But Bella, come _on_ he's a teacher!" I looked up at her and smiled, running my fingers through my hair.

"I. . .honestly, couldn't care less. I love him, so much. . .and I know we're going to be together forever, so what's the big deal?" Ying rolled her eyes.

"You could be pregnant! I know you hate doing it, so I'm gonna go to Madame Pomphrey and get an abortion draught for you, I'll be right back." She frowned at me before turning and running out the door.

About ten minutes she came back, her eyes wide.

"Did he come inside you?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe, why?" She glanced out the door.

"M-Madame Pomphrey doesn't make abortion draughts anymore!" I gasped, jumping up off the bed.

"What, why?" Ying sighed.

"She said people were abusing them by having unprotected sex purposely! Although, honestly, I think it's because the staff knows about your relationship and cut off the entire school, because there's no _way_ the Ministry would allow them NOT to give the potion to girls that need it!" I bit my lip staring down at the floor.

"Well. . .maybe I'm not pregnant." I mentally smacked myself, knowing it would nearly impossibly to not be pregnant after that. Ying sighed.

"Uh. . .okay, look, I'm seventeen, next weekend at Hogsmeade. . .I'll Apparate to a Muggle store. . .buy a pregnancy test and you can take it before we go back to the school! We'll figure out what to do from there!" I looked up at her, trying not to cry.

"B-but what am I going to do then? I'm the worst in our year at Potions, and you're not much better so it's not like we can make the potion ourselves!" Ying bit her lip, and then her eyes lit up.

"Dilan could do it! He got O's on every exam right? I'm sure it'll be no problem!" I glared at her, pacing the room now.

"I don't want to tell him! Don't you get it, he could lose his job over this! I don't want him to know, until I know what I'm going to do!" She was quiet for a moment and then grabbed my arm.

"What _are_ you going to do?" She stared at me, her eyes concerned.

"Bella. . .you're not trying to put this off because. . .because you'd want to keep the baby. . .are you?" I stood there for a moment, before sitting on my bed, holding my head in my hands.

"I-I don't know."

**~X~X~X~**

I followed Ying down the road to Hogsmeade, shaking my head.

"I don't think this is gonna work." She rolled her eyes.

"You're friends with the guy that runs the Hog's Head, right? So just tell him you're waiting for a friend, don't drink anything with alcohol in it, and I'll be right back!" I sighed, following her up to the pub.

"Alright, but be quick, okay?" She nodded and Disapparated on the spot, and I turned into the pub, where George was sitting, talking to a younger red haired man. George looked up at me and grinned.

"Oi, look at you! You've sure gotten pretty over the summer. Heard that man candy of yours is working at the school now, wouldn't that be awkward, wouldn't it Ron?" The other man was staring at me, and then nodded.

"So you're the girl the governors were talking about." I frowned and then nodded, sitting down at the bar.

"Uh. . .yeah. And you're Ron Weasley. . .Lily's uncle. . .she alright?" He nodded slightly and then looked back down at his dirnk before standing up, grabbing his cloak.

"Well, I'll see you later George. Remember we have the meeting tomorrow night at the shop, don't be late." He left quickly, and George rolled his eyes before looking at me.

"My little brother is such a prick. He acts like he's my mum. So, the usual?" I shook my head.

"No thanks George. I'm waiting for someone." He raised an eyebrow at me and grinned.

"Oh? That boyfriend of yours, breaking the rules? Fraternizing with a student is highly frowned upon at Hogwarts, deary." I smirked, shaking my head.

"Yeah, right George, like you care about rules." He nodded, walking behind the bar.

"True enough." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, looking up when the door swung open, Ying walking inside.

"Got it." She handed me the bag and I sighed.

"Thanks. That didn't take long." She shook her head.

"Yeah, the place wasn't very busy." I peered in the bag and sighed.

"George can I use the restroom?" He nodded and tossed me an old rusted key.

"Uh, yeah, is everything okay?" I smiled slightly, walking into the back.

"Yeah, everything's just fine."

**~X~X~X~**

I leaned against the doors, staring down at the two blue lines, before sticking the test back into the bag, and walking back out into the pub. Ying looked up from her glass and frowned.

"Well?" I glanced at George, before grabbing her arm and pulling her out onto the street, tears streaking down my cheeks.

"I-I'm. . .pregnant." She nodded, glancing down the street.

"So. . .you wanna go back up to the school?" I nodded, wiping the tears off my face.

"Y-yeah. . .I guess. . .I guess I should tell Dilan."

**~X~X~X~**

It took me three days to finally build up the nerve to tell him. On Tuesday afternoon, during my free period, I walked to his classroom, peering in the door to see her had first years in there at the moment. I cleared my throat, and the entire class turned to look at me. I blushed and sighed.

"Um. . .I need to speak to Professor Ross for a moment." Dilan frowned slightly, and then stood up from his desk, sticking his wand into his pocket.

"Alright guys, keep practicing that wand movement until I get back." I stepped away from the door as he walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him. "Bella, what is it?" I bit my lip, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well. . .remember the first day back. . .and what we did in the bathroom?" He nodded slightly, looking confused. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Madame Pomphrey won't give students abortion draughts anymore so. . .I'm pregnant. . .for real. . because any potion to stop pregnancy. . .wouldn't be able to do anything after more than a week." Dilan frowned, gently grabbing my shoulders.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" I shook my head, on the verge of tears.

"I-I didn't want to worry you. . .I wanted to make sure I was really pregnant first, so I had Ying buy me a pregnancy test when we were at Hogsmeade on Saturday. . .and then after I knew I was. . .I researched some stuff. . and that's how I found out that I was too late. . .too far along." He was quiet for a moment, and then sighed.

"So. . .what are y-. . .what are we gonna do?" I shrugged, wrapping my arms around my torso.

"I don't know. . .I guess. . .heh, maybe you should meet my parents now." I looked up at him, sighing relief when I saw he was smiling. Dilan sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well. . .I need to finish teaching my class. Where are you going after this?" I shrugged.

"I was planning on skipping my classes for the rest of the day." He frowned slightly and then sighed, pushing the door to his classroom open.

"C'mon. You can hang out with me for the rest of the day." I nodded and followed him back into the class, the first years watching as I crossed the room and sat behind his desk. A Hufflepuff boy raised his hand.

"Professor! Is she your Teacher's Aid or something?" Dilan shook his head and smiled.

"No, she's an old friend. She was your guys' age last time I saw her! All young and conniving and bothersome." I rolled my eyes, smiling at him.

"Shut up, Dil'hole." He looked at me and grinned.

"And here I thought only Lily called me that!" Dilan looked back at the class and sighed.

"Well. . .I'm actually feeling a bit off you guys, so turn to page 125 and skim the chapter on werewolves. You can take notes if you want, but it's not required." He grabbed a chair and then sat down next to me at the desk, moving a few papers aside.

"So. . .think your dad will like me?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Well, you know how Malfoys are. Most of the time, if you have pureblood, they're fine with you. He actually found out about you this summer, didn't seem too mad once the guy from the school left." He nodded slightly, and then pulled open a drawer, lifting a box from it.

"Want some candy?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No thanks. . I don't have the best appetite right now." He nodded.

"Right, pregnant—"

"No, just on edge, heh." I bit my lip, my eyes scanning the room before resting my head on the desk, letting my eyes shut, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
